Damn Good Night
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: SMUT ALERT. Jill and Rock have a serious talk during a date, and one thing leads to another... (very first smut writing, going completely off reading other smut. No hate please)
1. Part 1

Jill and I had been dating for months now. It seemed like only yesterday I declared my feelings to her and asked her to be my girlfriend. She was so cute, shouting out "yes!" as she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I swear my heart literally stopping beating and my brain had shut down.

She was such an amazing woman. Only 23 years old, and yet she had me feeling like I was crushing on her like a little school boy. I remember the day she came to the valley all those months ago. She moved in with her brother, also a new resident, he had moved in a season ago. Jack is my best friend, so I was at his place hanging out at the time she showed up. Instantly it was as if there was a snap in my body, and my whole world shifted.

She was like an angelic goddess, how she moved with such grace and poise, even when doing farm work. I've never seen someone pull off her baggy T-shirts, cutoff jeans, miniskirts, and work gloves like she did, and even when she was covered in dirt and sweat she never looked so beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair would make any girl envious the way it curled at the edges and waved in the breeze, and there wasn't an amethyst in the world that was more gorgeous than the shade of her eyes. She was more beautiful then the Harvest Goddess.

I was never the type to try to stick with one girl, and I avoided work like the plague. But with her, I wanted to know everything about her. Her dreams, her weaknesses, her fears, her past, her future, I wanted to know it all. I even visited her everyday to help with her work. She would always have a yogurt or a piece of cheese for me, and sometimes jewelry she dug up herself from the dig site. Likewise I would never leave home without her favorite flower, the moondrop flower, ready to bestow upon her with every hello.

She made me fell things I never felt before. Sure, I've felt lust before, and she wasn't the first girl I kissed, but none of them could even stand in the shadow she cast. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly that I had to constantly tell myself "she'll hate you, she's not like that" over and over when we made out. God, the way she made me feel when we kissed. Like I died and went to heaven. 

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I gulped nervously as I straightened my tie. I had to leave in ten minutes to pick her up for our date. I was taking her to the Goddess Pond in the Spring, and I wanted to make this really special for her. There was something important I had to tell her; no matter what I would not screw it up either.

"Rock baby, are you finished yet? You have to leave soon." I turned to see my mother, Ruby, enter my room and close the door. "Oh sweetheart, you look so handsome. Jill will think so too." I smiled a sheepish grin, and scratched the back of my neck, the thing I always did when I was blushing or nervous. "Thanks mom. It's a little strange for me to be wearing this, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." I looked in the mirror again. My baggy white pants were replaced with black dress slacks, and my shirt and vest were removed and instead was a white shirt used under suits. Even my peace necklace was taken away and replaced with a sleek black tie.

My mother came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, looking at my reflection, "I'm proud of you, son. You're really becoming the better man I knew you were." I scratched my head again, and blushed slightly. Mom used to always frown upon me and say what a disappointment I was. Now with Jill in my life, I really was a new man.

"Well, out you go then. Don't want to keep my future daughter-in-law waiting." My cheeks blaze, and I mutter, "I haven't even proposed to her mom." She gave me this knowing look, and I could see the words "not yet at least" in her eyes. Embarrassed, I mumbled bye and ran out the door, a bouquet of moondrops in my hand. Her house was about a 5-7 minute walk from the inn that my family owns and lives in here, so I didn't have to worry about getting all sweaty running there to be on time.

I got to the entrance to her brother's farm, and I knocked on the door of their huge house. Jack is getting quite rich off this farm, and I know he's using a lot of that money on his girlfriend, Leia. Speak of the devil, Jack opens the door and smiles warmly at me. "Rock! Hey man, come on in! She's still getting ready, you know how girls are. Looking good might I add! How's your mom doing?" Being twins, Jack and Jill shared many similar traits. One was their way to talk your ear off when they wanted to.

I heard a door creak, and I looked up the stairs to find my angel of Earth. There she was, her brown hair curled and down, out of her usual two ponytail. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and mascara, and she had on slight purple eyeshadow to enhance her eyes. She was wearing amethyst earrings and had on long purple ball gloves, and an amethyst stone was settled in the collar of her neck, hung there by the chain of the necklace. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress, a rich violet color with ruffles and everything. It clung to her curves and showed parts of her skin. Tall high heels the same color of her dress made her the same height as me. She was so breathtaking I almost dropped the bouquet I was clutching.

She descended the stairs, her dress flowing around her and ruffling lightly. As she got closer I could see she had on lipgloss as well, and the light caught the sparkles in it in a way that made my heart ache to kiss her. How I was blessed with such a Goddess is beyond my knowledge.

"Hey, hon." she said to me once she reached the bottom. Her brother whistled, and she responded by shoving him playfully. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me, her eyes bright and shinning. I smiled back and handed her the flowers, stuttering that they were for her. She blushed and smiled with pure joy as she took them. I could see her brother pretending to gag himself out of the corner of my eye. It was pretty funny.

"Okay you two, I gotta run. I'm picking up Leia for a date of our own. Jill, you have a key so come home whenever. And Rock, watch yourself, she is my sister after all. No funny business you hear?" He was saying this, and yet there was a teasing smile on his face. "Jack, shut up. I'm still older than you." I laughed at the face Jill had on when she said this, it was like she was trying to be stern and not laugh at the same time. Her brother then responded with, "Yeah, older by three minutes," causing his sister to stick out her tongue at him. Laughing, he patted my back, kissed Jill on the head, and went out the door, with a bouquet of Red Magic Drop flowers, Leia's favorite.

Now alone, I held out my arm to my girlfriend and said "Shall we?" She laughed and put her arm through mine, and we began the walk to the Spring. It was only 5:00 pm, so it wasn't too dark to be walking there. She started to talk about the farm and her friends, and like a gentleman I proved I was listening and didn't interrupt her. She was so fun to listen to, she was the type who always tried to describe what she was saying with her hands.

We were nearing the Spring now, and I had her close her eyes. Well, more like I covered her eyes with my hands and didn't let go. She laughed and I told her to keep walking forward, nice and slow. She giggled but obeyed, and I guided her towards the Pond. Once she was in the right spot, I removed my hands from her face, and told her she could look now. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes grew wide.

Earlier today I had set up a lot of candles and set up a little area to sit and eat. I have to say I'm impressed with it. It made the Spring look even more romantic then it already was. I could see Jill thought the same thing. She was practically gushing.

We sat down on the blanket and I opened the basket. I've been having my mom teach me how to cook like she does, so I was really hoping that this meal I made was good. Jill was an incredible cook. I just want to show her I'm more than good looks and an experienced kisser.

I pulled out some pot stickers, wild grape wine, dinner rolls, apple pie, steamed dumplings, salad, and pumpkin stew. Even though Jill has a body to die for, she could easily eat three times the normal amount normal people do. It was actually a turn on watching her eat. I keep wondering where it all goes. It's like she's a black hole.

I see her eyes widen at the meal, surprised I knew her favorite foods. She starts to eat immediately, and even at the speed she eats she still has perfect table manners. I wasn't taught them as a kid, so I've been having Lumina teach me so I don't embarrass Jill. I hope I look like I know what I'm doing, there are so many damn rules it's confusing.

Even though she eats like crazy she finds time to talk to you and _still_ out eats you. It's fascinating. So she starts talking about her sister in Mineral Town, Claire, and Claire's daughter, Katherine. She starts gushing because apparently now her niece can walk, and the whole family is all excited about it. I'm actually enjoying the story, even though I've only met the family once, at Jack and Jill's birthday party last year.

Another thing about my girlfriend is that she is the exact opposite of shy. She talks to strangers like she's known them for years, she's never nervous about things she has to say, she's always loud and heard when she's making a point, and she never hesitates at all. It's like a constant stream of energy is being pumped into her body.

She has a pure heart and soul as well. You can just see that about her. She smiles at everyone and everything, and always finds time in her day to talk to everyone, even if it's only for five minutes. She absolutely adores animals and she even goes out in the storms to make sure they get taken care of. There isn't a person she doesn't like and there's no one that doesn't like her (that's kinda annoying, all the single guys here keep hitting on her and trying to get with her, before we got together and now while we are).

Finally, she makes the sigh of satisfaction that she always makes to signify that she's done eating. "Did you enjoy it, honey? I made it myself, just for you" I told her proudly. "Really?" she says, her jaw dropping. "Rock, it was fantastic! I thought your mom had made it! Ohmygoddess, you're incredible! Man, why haven't you ever entered the cooking festival? And why haven't you cooked for me more? Kidding, kidding, but seriously, _shit!_ Shit man, that was AWESOME!"

Did I mention she tends to talk your ear off? Since she was done now (and my heart had returned to normal after her string of compliments that made me feel warm inside), it was time for me to speak. Clearing my throat, I take her hands into mine, and scoot closer to her. "Jill?" I say all breathy, nervous as hell. "Yes, baby?" She sounds concerned. I guess she would, I'm usually confident and cocky, and now I'm acting scared. I usually call her 'babe' all the time as well. Well, I am scared. I'm scared out of my fricking mind.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I swear to the Goddess I will not let you leave until you've heard it." I sound confident again, but inside my heart is beating so fast I'm surprised it hasn't taken flight and burst from my chest. She nods, her face suddenly serious, ready for anything, bad news or good. I swallow, and take a deep breath.

"Babe, do you remember when we first met? I hit on you and smacked your ass when you turned around, and you responded by punching me through the wall." She starts giggling, and says "Yeah, I was so shocked that that's how I reacted, although, actually, I do have to tell you I was turned on by that." "Seriously?" She must be pulling my leg now. "I swear to Goddess, I thought you were hot and I just didn't know how my brother would react to me liking his best friend. So I acted like I wasn't into you. Or I tried to at least." She starts laughing at herself then.

Composing myself, I speak again. "Jill, since the day I met you I've felt like a new person. I still acted like myself, bur slowly everyone was starting to notice my change. They came to my mother and asked if I was ill." She laughs at that, and I continue. "I used to be a playboy, a lazy bum, and everyone hated my guts. Just like Kai." Again she laughs. "Jill, ever since I laid eyes on you I've been feeling things I never knew existed. And recently there's one that I never dreamed was possible for me to feel."

Now she was showing an emotion I never thought _she_ could ever have; fear. She was scared. Shaking, I swallowed aging, then again, and I made my voice speak with every feeling I had for her.

"Jillian Cathleen Royale, I'm in love with you. I love you, Jill. I've loved you for so long, it hurts. My love for you is greater than your brother's devotion to the Goddess, and it's bigger than the number of stars in the sky. Ever night I lie awake hoping you love me too. I dream of you being with me forever, and I've changed my entire life. Loving you has made me into a better man, the man my family always wished I would be. Without you, my life is meaningless. I would do anything, BE anything for you. I'll never let you down, or hurt you, or make you cry. You're my entire world, my universe. My shoulder will always be here for you to cry on, and I'll always wipe away your bitter tears. I love you, Jill. More than my whole life."

She says nothing. She has gone mute. She sits there, silent, looking into my brown eyes. She reaches up and threads her fingers into my blonde hair. A single tear escapes her eye. Then, in an instant so fast I never saw it coming, she smashes her lips against mine. She jabs her tongue into my mouth, and she pulls herself on top of me. In complete shock, I can only let my body respond instead of my mind as I kiss her back just as forcefully.

"I love you too." she mutters against my lips. "I love you so much Rock. Everything you just said I feel as well, but I guarantee you I've loved you since I looked into your eyes that first day. My passion and desire for you is making me burst. Show me you love me."

My brain was suddenly reconnected, and I could only respond by kissing her with every ounce of love in my body, surprising both of us with the amount of passion in my kiss. Out tongues dance with each other, and I hear moans escape from both of our throats. But then she tries to take my tie off. My brain clicks; she's trying to...

"Jill, stop" I say, breaking the kiss and holding her from me. The look of hurt on her face is clear and evident. I feel my heart break a bit form seeing her face, so I quickly explain why I stopped her. "Not here. Not in the middle of the forest in front of the Goddess." "You don't want me?" she whispers, another tear rolling down her flawless face. "Oh Goddess, of course I want you" I say forcefully. "I just want to do this right. I'm not stealing your virginity from you like this, like the old me would."

She gets this look on her face, and I recognize it instantly; her look that says she's made up her mind and no force on Earth can stop it. She stands up suddenly and says "Alright. We won't do it now. But were not staying here either." "We aren't? Where are we going?" I ask nervously. What is she planning? "To your place," she says, pulling me up and taking my hand into her's. "I think we should tell your mom we're going steady now." 

* * *

Harvest Moon, Natsume, Rock, Jill, Jack, Ruby, Leia, Harvest Goddes, all belong to Natsume


	2. Part 2

"WHAT?" I covered my ears in pain at my mother's shout. "Geez mom, all I said was that we're going steady. You don't have to act like we're trying to pull a 'sike' on you." My mother kept looking at me and my girlfriend, back and forth, back and forth. "Jill, I'm shocked you're still with him. Isn't he tiring you out yet?" "Mom!" I hate when she does that. Every time Jill and I get a little farther in our relationship, she questions her.

Jill, however, was finding this really funny, and she just flashed a perfect smile at my mother and shook her head. Flabbergasted, mom just kept looking between us back and forth. Suddenly the watch I was wearing caught my eye, and I saw it was 10:00pm! "Jill, it's really late. I don't want you walking home in the dark at this time. Mom, is there a room here she can stay in?"

"Oh yes, there's one upstairs. Room 3 I think. Is that okay with you, dear?" Jill just smiled and said, "Of course it is Ruby. You're like my second mother." To everyone else she looked like she didn't change, but I knew her well enough to see her mouth turn down slightly, and hear her voice catch a little at the word 'mother'. I rub her shoulder, knowing that she still misses her mom, even though she was too young to remember much about her when she died.

"Well, then have a good night. Oh, and by the way dear, you look _so_ beautiful." My girlfriend seemed to glow from that, and she thanked my mother warmly. She took my hand as we walked up the stairs. I was about to go to my room, but Jill's grip on my hand was telling me she wasn't ready to let go just yet. She came with me to my room, and instead of going to the free room, she came into mine with me.

"Babe, what's going on?" She smiled a mischievous smile at me and then locked the door. I was pretty nervous now, and I squeaked out, "Jill?" she strutted over to me, walking really slow and sexy. She bent her head up by my ear and whispered huskily "Close your eyes, hon." I swallowed, and did what she said, my face growing with heat. I heard her moving around, and then after a minute I heard her voice saying I could open my eyes now.

She was laying on my bed in a very seductive manner, her jewelry and heels off , and her eye makeup removed as well. She had reapplied her lip gloss, and she lifted up her hand to beckon me to her. Unable to keep myself from her, I kicked off my shoes and strode over to her. Without hesitation I leaned down and kissed her.

She moaned almost immediately, and she grabbed my tie and yanked me onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her tongue touched mine teasingly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and around her back and had our tongues meet. They danced in our mouths, and we explored each other, getting to know every nook and corner.

Without breaking the kiss she unwraps her arms from my neck and skillfully removes my tie. She throws it on the ground and then starts unbuttoning my shirt. I remove my arms from her body to let it slide off my back, and then we return our hands to the other. She starts feeling my chest, rooming over every muscle I got from surfing and the farm work I've been helping her with. She seems fascinated with my six pack especially. I moan as she plunges her tongue deeper into my mouth.

I gasp as I feel her hand pressing against the bulge in my pants. I can't help but groan as she presses harder and harder. "Undress me," she orders fiercely when she breaks the kiss, and I reach up to unzipped her dress. It falls off her shoulders and pools at her knees where she's sitting. She's wearing nothing but a black thong and a black strapless bra. Her breasts look to big for the bra, like they're about to burst free.

Immediately I reach out and cup them in my hands, feeling their size and pleasuring in her moaning. She suddenly pushes me on my back, and rips the rest of the dress off her body. I hear it tumble to the floor just as she climbs on top of me and unzips my pants. I'm paralyzed as I lay there and she yanks my pants off my body. Without hesitation she grabs my boxers with both hands and pulls it off my body, exposing my jewels to her.

I hear her gasp and squeal in pure delight at the sight of my manhood, and my face begins to burn like the sun. I lift my head just in time to see her go down on me, and I watch as my manhood goes deeper and deeper into her mouth. Sensations overwhelm me as I feel the heat of her mouth all around my manhood, and I moan and gasp in pleasure as her tongue licks and sucks at the sensitive tip.

I grasp the bedsheets in a tight grip and breathe heavily as she sucks harder and harder, and pulls it deeper and deeper. Finally she gets so far as to swallow my sack into her mouth as well. Unable to hold it back any longer now, I can only scream out her name as I empty my seed into her mouth. She eagerly swallows mouthful after mouthful of my creamy climax. Finally, once I have finished, she slowly releases my manhood, and I feel the heat of her mouth leave until the tip, where she continues to suck and lick it. My moans grow louder as I continue to chant her name.

Suddenly I don't feel her anymore, and I open my eyes to see her grab my arms and yank me up, crushing our lips together. I can taste my climax on her tongue, and she quickly places my hands on the back of her bra, pressing into it. Getting the hint, I undo the complicated straps and her breasts are released, fully exposed and plump. Breaking the kiss she puts her hands on the back of my head and pushes me deep into the center of her chest.

Unable to control my lust I start to nibble on her nipple, which has gone hard like a little pebble. She throws her head back and screams my name, begging me not to stop. With my tongue I draw little swirls and designs on her breast, making her shiver in delight. To not make the other one feel left out I caress it with my hand and squeeze it. Then I start sucking on her nipple, and she presses me closer to her in an act of desire. She thrusts her breast deeper into my mouth as I lick, suck, and pull. She threads her fingers in my sun-kissed hair and pulls me closer.

I break away from her two treasure and steal her lips into a tight kiss, letting my hands roam over her stomach and her hips. She moans at the top of her lungs and presses her hips against me, making me hard again. I reach down and slowly peel her wet thong of her body, stopping at her ankles. With a teasing smile I thrust two fingers into her entrance. She screams my name and digs her nails into the flesh of my back, making me hiss in a painful pleasure.

Her screams increase as I thrust back and forth while my thumb rubs her clit. I marvel at the juices that flow from her core, and in an act of lust I pull her legs as far open as her bones and joints allow, ripping the rest of her thong off her body. Reaching down I start to explore the area near her entrance with my tongue, causing her to thrash her head around as she screamed my name. Unable to keep myself from her I delved deeply into her core.

"Oh fuck Rock! Oh that's the spot! Right there! Oh FUCK! FUCK YES!" I respond to her screams by plunging deeper into her core, exploring and tasting. I felt her climax come pouring into my mouth and I hungrily lapp it up. "Damn it Rock! Stop it! Please..." "Please what?" I ask, removing my tongue from her entrance and looking at her curiously.

"Fuck me" she practically sobs. "Are you sure, babe? You've never done it before. You know the first time is always painful. And are you sure you want me to be your first? I don't want you to have any regrets." "So? I'm sure with your experience you know how to make it not hurt." I blushed as I looked away and muttered "I'm still a virgin too." She looked up at me and took my face in her hands, making me gaze into her lust clouded eyes.

"I love you, Rock. I want to remember this moment forever. I'm sorry I assumed you were not pure. Nothing would make me happier to be your first, and for you to be mine." "But babe," I said, still unsure. "Shouldn't we wait until I've at least purposed or something? I mean- " "Damn it Rock!" she screamed, cutting me off. "If you don't fuck me to high hell RIGHT NOW, I swear to the Goddess I'm dumping your sorry ass! Now FUCK ME!"

Afraid she was serious about leaving me, I nodded and, taking a deep breath, widened her legs even farther and pushed my length inside her. We both screamed so loud I'm sure mom heard it through the silent padding of my walls. Feeling the heat of her inner walls tightening against the sensitive skin of my shaft was too much, and I emptied my climax into her core. Her body convulsed in pure bliss as I began to thrust in and out of her core.

Soon she was jutting her hips up to met my thrusts, and we entered a fast pace, both moaning and screaming the other's name. "Oh FUCK YES! OH ROCK! OH I FUCKING LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Her words drove me on, making me increase speed. "OH yes! Fuck me harder! HARDER!" I obeyed, slamming down deeper into her center with each thrust. I could feel her walls tighten with her climax, and I felt her juices wash over my length. Insane with lust she rolled me over so she was on top of me, crashing down onto my manhood with thrusts of her own. I raised my hips to met her thrusts as she rode me, hearing her scream, "Oh yeah! You like that, don't you? I'm going to make you scream, lover!"

She fulfilled her promise, making me scream within minutes, chanting her name over and over. "OH FUCK babe! Oh fuck that feels so good! Oh Goddess that's hot! Jill! JILL!" She smirked at my pleas and shifted positions so that I was on top of her again. With a final push we both let out a final scream.

Completely out of stamina, we fell off each other, collapsing on separate sides of my large bed. We laid there tangled in the sheets, panting heavily. Without getting up, we turned our heads to look at each other, and we smiled. Then we started laughing. We laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

She crawled over to me and settled into the shape of my body, and I held her in my arms close to me. I pulled the covers on us and kissed her head. She sighed and whispered goodnight. "Goodnight, babe. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She mumbled a sound, and then I heard "Love... you...Rock." I kissed her head again, and whispered into her ear right before she fell asleep, "I love you more." 

* * *

Harvest Moon, Rock, Ruby, Jill, Harvest Goddess, all belong to Natsume


End file.
